Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, a driving device, and a method of driving the display device.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices have become icons of modern information consuming societies. Whether in the form of a cellular phone, consumer appliance, portable computer, television, or the like, aesthetic and ergonomic appeal is as much design considerations as display quality and overall performance. Moreover, consumer demand has been trending toward display devices with more screen real estate without necessarily increasing the size of the display device (e.g., Samsung® Galaxy Note 7, Samsung® Galaxy S7 edge, iPhone® 6S Plus, and Samsung® SURD TVs) because consumers can receive more visual information (e.g., news alerts or notifications), have a more immersive experience, or have more area for touch interaction with these display devices having a larger screen in similar sized housing. In other words, consumers prefer display devices having smaller bezels than display devices with larger bezels. Thus, curved display devices and display devices with curved edges are gaining traction to meet this consumer demand. However, display devices having curved areas also have visual defects perceptible to consumers when driving pixels to display certain images (e.g., white images). Therefore, there is a need to efficiently and effectively drive pixels in curved areas of these display devices to reduce or eliminate visual defects while simultaneously clearly displaying images having high resolution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.